Athena X Poseidon
by rsaidwhat
Summary: Athena wants Poseidon, but will she succeed? Rated M for Lemons for future chaps.
1. Because I want him

**Hey there guys it's me! Ms. First-timer! Oh yeah if you would want to request please PM me!**

**Which reminds me… this story is dedicated to my 2 friends, well the other one is a classmate and we don't get very much along. Both are bus-mates. ^_^**

Athena looked around the throne room. It was quiet for only she was sitting, thinking and waiting. Waiting for him to notice her.

It started out last week when they had celebratedAnnabeth's birthday at camp. He had wore a black tuxedo that enhanced his sexy body and made her heart beat faster. She took a mirror and looked at her self then she murmured "I am something every god had wanted, well aside from Aphrodite." Then she let out a sigh.

Hestia was near by and saw Athena sitting all by herself at her throne. She walked closer and smiled. Nodding her head as if Athena did something wrong.

"What's the matter?" Hestia asked

"It's nothing…" Athena shrugged

"There's something wrong if you're here late midnight." Hestia frowned

"It's- It's j-just s-s-some-thing a-about m-me n-nothing to worry."

"Come on"

"Alright it's just that I like Poseidon but he won't notice and I want him badly."

Hestia looked around then she whispered to Athena what to do.

"I may not be seen with men but once by accident… I-" She hesitated "I had sex with Apollo and then once I fell in love with Ares… I tried seducing him and ended up having sex with him."

Athena smiled this made her think. Seducing? She thought. Then she thanked Hestia and went to sleep.

The following day Athena got dressed up the Gods have decided on going to camp half blood for a change so that they may be able to see their children.

Athena packed her things. They were staying for about 1 month and she knew what to do. She had it all planned and anyway she IS a god. And if a god can fly why not try seducing her dream guy?

As they came to camp they straightly went to their children's cabins Athena hugged her children especially Annabeth. When she finished unpacking, exactly the horns blew signalling for all to gather around. Chiron looked at them all and spoke "Gods and Goddesses! Demigods and other creatures! Today we shall all go out in the beach to celebrate Percy's birthday! Now go on and change and go straight to the beach."

Athena walked passed Poseidon wearing a black bikini. Her hair curled down to her shoulders. Her gray eyes sparkling in the light. Poseidon's jaw dropped he looked at her as she passed by and her scent of fresh bloomed flowers. Athena sat down at the sand where the water would hit. Poseidon sat beside her and smiled then he spoke saying "H- Hey A-Athe-Athena. Wow. Y-Y-you-you're s-s-so pr-pree-pretty." Athena looked at him and said "Thanks." Then stood up and signaled him to follow.


	2. Cornered

**Okay so here it is! I hope you enjoy. I did my best but I don't know if you guys like it. **

* * *

><p>Athena looked at him. His glittering sea-green eyes made her melt deep inside. Then she smiled, she wanted him just where he was right now. Poseidon leaned closer attempting to kiss her, but Athena turned into an owl and flew into a branch.<p>

Poseidon looked at her then he frowned. He turned himself into a bird and flew up next to her but Athena turned herself into a monkey and swung deep into the forest. Poseidon turned himself into a cheetah and leaped down and ran as fast as he legs can take him.

Athena panicked and went faster. Poseidon ran faster and then jumped in front of her, bringing her down. Athena changed into human form and same with Poseidon. Poseidon smiled then leaned forward. Athena closed her eyes, his lips brushing into hers leading into a french kiss.

Athena pulled his shorts all the way to the ground revealing a 9 inch cock. Poseidon smiled and stood up, leaving Athena kneeling and facing his cock. She held it and moved it forward closer to her lips. Then she gently licked it. She licked the whole cock until she reached his balls. of course she licked those too. Poseidon moaned then his penis stood up fully erect.

After licking it, Athena now sucked it in. It's full length all inside her mouth. Now she was moving her head forwards and backwards like she was brushing her teeth. Poseidon moaned louder and soon removed Athena's bikini showing her large round breasts.

Poseidon bit her nipple making her softly moan. "More, more..." Athena whispered. Poseidon now sucked Athena's nipple and played with the other, making Athena groan.

Poseidon slowly kneeled down to Athena's vagina height.

"Please go..." Athena begged

"Oh I will..." Poseidon smiled evilly

Poseidon teased her clit with his 2 fingers. Athena gave him the "Just do it" look which made him laugh. Soon he was licked her vagina then placing his 2 fingers inside. Athena moaned louder taking a fistful of his hair.

Athena yelled out something like: "P-Pos-Posei-P-Poseid-d-d-don't s-s-stop p-pp-please!" but instead he did. Athena looked at him with a very big frown. Poseidon explained of course:

"Can I come in this time?"

Athena understood of course and said "Sure you can. But slowly at first then faster after."

Poseidon grinned then held his cock wiggling it between her clit to make it open and let him enter easily. When he got it in Poseidon grinned some more and Athena moaned softly.

Poseidon pushed and pulled his cock inside Athena slowly, Athena screamed making the birds fly and the nymphs laugh and giggle. Soon Poseidon went faster and faster but also controlling himself that he may not go in to fast that can pain Athena.

Then Athena suddenly screamed: "W-Wa-W-Wait! I think - I-I am g-g-gonna c-c-um... P-Poseei-d-dooooooooooooon!" but before he could release, Athena cummed making Poseidon bite his lips. The heat produced by the cum was soothing, relaxing and warm.

Athena sat down she couldn't say anything but smiled at him. Poseidon stood up wiggled his cock which released cum that Athena in turn drank... He smiled.

Then he wore his shorts and handed Athena her bikini.

"We can't be seen running out of the forest together, Percy and Annabeth might think we did it." Athena sighed

"Oh yeah then I'll transport myself into the Big House and you come out here. Okay?'Poseidon suggested

"Alright."

Poseidon did exactly what he said and everything came out fine. Athena winked at Poseidon, talking to him through telepathy.

"At the forest at midnight..."

"Sure thing commander."

Annabeth then said something like: MOM? Why are you staring at Poseidon? But Athena just shrugged and pulled her to the water with her other children.


	3. The Night

**Hail the people who likes this fanfic! Anyway please tell me through your reviews what you want to see or who you want to see next chap! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Peace! Oh yeah and believe it or not it's my first time!**

* * *

><p>Poseidon opened the door of Cabin 3, he had an agreement about meeting Athena at the woods. Athena at the other hand was waiting at the woods staring at the reflection of the moon shining on the river. She was thinking that maybe he would come out of the river.<p>

Poseidon ran deep into the forest, he heard her voice, softly singing a sweet tone. He ran and ran but would end up getting lost. Then when he suddenly felt weak, his sight when blur then he fainted.

Athena wondered why Poseidon haven't come. She finally stood up and walked going back to her cabin. That's when she stepped on something squishy, something bouncy, then somebody moaned. She looked down to find her foot on Poseidon's stomach, she quickly removed her foot and kneeled at his side.

Athena carried him with all her might and brought him to the Big House where she had made a secret room that no one knew since she built that house anyway...

**The next morning:**

Poseidon blinked, he couldn't sit up. He winced when he tried, his shoulder was all swelled up. Suddenly Athena came out the bathroom wearing a T-Shirt that said "I am sexy and I know it... BITCH" and shorts up to her thighs. Poseidon wanted to get himself in her but with alll the pain he felt when he tried, he decided just to lay down.

Athena smiled and said "Hey Water Boy? What's up? Been sleepin for 2 days straight..."

"I have?" He asked in amazement

"Yessiree, and oh yeah by the way you need to lose weight..."

"What why?"

"Because I carried you, and that took all my energy to do."

"Okay... so did you miss me?

"Yup and I've been longing to get this in me." She said while massaging his shaft

Poseidon moaned a little and sat up and suddenly had the urge to kiss Athena in which he did. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs on his hips making her body too compressed to his. They kissed passionately until Poseidon took her shirt and bra off revealing her breasts which he immediately sucked, licked and bit. Athena moaned softly while he did this.

When he had enough Athena made her move and took off his shorts showing his 9 inch cock and balls. Athena smiled as she took her shorts off letting Poseidon see her wet slimy vagina. but before that she ran her fingers across his shaft making Poseidon bite his lips.

Now she leaned forward and licked, suck and bite it. Then later on her head was bobbing up and down his cock making Poseidon grab the sheets. When she was done Poseidon placed her legs on his shoulders and whispered "My turn..." and proceeded by eating her out. Athena grabbed a fistful of his hair and screamed his name out loud.

Afterwards Poseidon kneeled down and went inside her making Athena yell his name out loud. He felt her pussy getting tighter as he kept going. Soon they both came and licked each other out.

When they were done Poseidon stood up and dressed himself and said "Well I have to go now uh... Zeus might look for me... I'll just- nevermind..." then walked out the door leading him to the bushes behind the big house.

Athena watched him go and when he was gone she whispered "That Aphrodite bitch... I know that before Poseidon came to the forest they were making out... that's why he blacked out because of his tiredness..." then she lay down and fell asleep.


	4. The War Begins

**LOL... So I am sorry it took a while... I was banned from the use, schools getting pretty wild... Anyway here it is enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Athena walked towards her throne and sat down, she watched Artemis throw an apple and shot it with a silver bow while sitting on her throne. Apollo played his lyre using his Ipad instrument app while drinking tea. Hera played with her hair while Zeus played Call of Duty on his PSP. Demeter was trying to expand her farm on farmville (she's actually in the highest level).<p>

Then she noticed Aphrodite and Poseidon was missing, she didn't actually care about Ares because he was trying to learn to use the Katana he got from Japan. She stood up and went to Poseidon's room.

Empty, that pissed her off. She was walking around the room when suddenly she heard a ring. Poseidon's phone she thought, then went off to look for it. She found it under his blankets and hurriedly opened it.

The text was from Aphrodite, it read:

_Hey there Poseidon, listen, I am in Paris right now with Drew, I promised her we would be bonding today... Anyway I'll be home by midnight... See you at the bed, if you know what I mean... _

Athena slightly jumped to hear Poseidon yelling "Holy ZEUS! Athena what are you doing here?" Athena looked at him with a unsure face. She didn't know if she should be guilty or mad, then she decided to be mad and yelled "What's the meaning of this? Huh? Why?"

"Uh- I - We-" Poseidon shuddered, not knowing what to exactly say

"You better explain or we are through..." Athena whined

"It was an accdien-" Poseidon tried to explain, but Athena cut him short

"You- you monster. You betrayed me-." Athena sobbered "This is my fault- I-I gave up my virginity oath for you but you-"

Athena walked out leaving Poseidon alone and guilty. He didn't know what was going on... He felt lost, but most of all mad. He quickly put his bag down and ran to Athena's room.

Poseidon opened the door after knocking twice and went straight to Athena, comforting and explaining. Athena struggled but Poseidon just tightened some more. After a little explaining he took of her shirt and began doing her. Athena refused all the time but Poseidon just went on.

Soon Poseidon tried getting himself inside her tight, wet pussy. "P-P-Pos-sss-ss-seidon... S-St-tt-t-op it-t." Athena struggled hard to get away but Poseidon would keep her in his arms.

"Why do you want to leave anyway?"

"Because your're pathetic and a liar and a lonely life and mean!"

"Hey that was from Taylor Swift!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"Hey that's from 9gag!"

"Why U No keep quiet!"

"Hey that-"

"Shut up!"

Athena finally stood up and ran for the door before Poseidon can hold her back anymore. Poseidon watched her go, he loved her but he loved Aphrodite first and he knew that breaking up with her will cause another Trojan War. He stood up and checked his phone, a new message from Aphrodite, it read: Let's do it in Paris? Won't that be fun? See you there then!

Poseidon sighed knowing that the Goddess of Wisdom has a lot in store and that her love for him has been cut and knew that there can be nothing more to do.


	5. The Plan

**Hey guys! Here I go again with my imaginations that are going loose again. Do you think I should be a author when I grow up? I still in high school 4th year FYI. Anyways this time around Aphrodite confronts Athena, making Poseidon regret falling in love with Aphrodite. Hermes will be here and Artemis also Zeus. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Athena enters the throne room looking extremely messy and exhausted. Aphrodite walked in and gave her a disgusted look, "What happened to you?" she asked. Instead of answering Athena snorted at her and transported to the Athena Cabin.<p>

As soon as she got there she gave a terrified scream upon seeing Annabeth and Percy making out. "ANNABETH! MIND EXPLAINING THIS?" she yelled, Annabeth quickly stood up and covered herself up with a blanket.

"Please don't get mad. I- I-" Annabeth stammered

"Don't get mad? You're only 18 and you're doing this? And with him?" Athena pointed to the son of Poseidon

"Why not? You've been making out with Poseidon every night that you guys were at this camp?" Annabeth replied

Athena suddenly blushed then went back to being serious and transported to the throne room and sat down on her throne. She was having a nice thought when Hermes appeared, "Hey there Athena!" said Hermes.

"Please not now."

"Oh but why not?"

"Because I am not in a good mood, I broke up with Poseidon and now I regret it."

"Oh well then I know exactly what to do!"

Hermes crept closer and Athena suddenly got startled and quickly grabbed a vase and whacked it on his head.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"You should have thought of that before thinking of raping me."

"Raping you? I was only going to pull a drachma out of your ear to show some magic skills I learnt! Geez! It hurts now!"

Athena ran to his aid and gave him nectar and ambrosia which healed him fast. "I know you still like Poseidon and I don't have any feeling for you aside from being my sister." Hermes stated, making Athena guilty.

As soon as Hermes left, Athena thought of a way to make Poseidon sorry and she thought that she could seperate Aphrodite and him by letting Ares know that he has been making out with Aphrodite behind his back. Athena thought it was a nice plan and headed off to tell Ares.


	6. Hephaestus Knows

**Hey guys! It's the Titan Rhea again! It's Holy Week in the Philippines so we have no class... This will be fast, but guys I need suggestion should Aphrodite/Poseidon team win or Athena/Poseidon? Thanks! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ares stormed inside Olympus holding Aphrodite tightly making her arms red and sore, "Hey, hey! You're making my arm look ugly!" Aphrodite complained, "I don't give a fuck! Now tell me. Why do I hear that my girlfriend is turning herself way too much of a SLUT that she's stealing someone from somebody." Ares bellowed. Aphrodite made a face and wrenched her arm away from Ares' huge hands.<p>

"I am not stealing anyone from anybody." complained Aphrodite

"Oh but rumor is that you and the water brained idiot uncle of ours is your NEW boyfriend..." Ares remarked

"And the problem with that is?" Aphrodite questioned

"You didn't even break up with me you slut..." Ares bellowed

Aphrodite's face turned dark red, Ares crumpled his fist and yelled to her face "Oh and for your info... LOVE sucks!". That was the last straw, Aphrodite picked up a table and flipped it, then she ran off to her temple. What Aphrodite didn't know was Hephaestus knew all about her making out with Poseidon secretly and he liked it not one bit.

Hephaestus stood from his throne and raised his sword up saying " Prepare uncle... you will meet your doom!"


	7. Pretty Girl

**Me: I have return to tell you another chapter! **

**Athena: What? The idiot and I? Over my dead body!**

**Poseidon: Yeah! Over your dead SEXY body! Mwahahahha!**

**Me: Oh let's just get this over with okay?**

**Athena: I'll be reading a book if you need me!**

* * *

><p>-Somewhere-<p>

Hephaestus, Ares and Athena gathered around the table. Athena called in a meeting to help get her back Poseidon. She wanted him so bad.

"Why don't you make him..." Hephaestus thought

"Make him?" Athena asked

"No! You make yourself irresistible but you also make yourself stubborn when he wants you!" Ares thought out loud

"Brilliant! For once you used your head!" Athena said excitedly "Well thanks guys! Gonna go now!"

-Laaaaaaaaaater-

*BEEEEEEEEEP* Poseidon checked his phone. Message from Athena. Poseidon breathed heavily. Finally she texted me he thought. This is what the message said:

Apollo's hosting a party! Come and join us, in the Throne Room for the fun! See you there later at 8 pm... SHARP! Woooot!

Suddenly Poseidon's smile faded, he had expected Athena to text her but instead finds a forwarded text. He picked up his bag and checked his watch. 7:30 pm already He thought. He better get moving.

As he was walking out of his palace, he saw Athena. He wanted to talk to her but he refused to do so. He kept walking till he passed her and entered Olympus.

-Afteeeeer-

Poseidon was greeted by Apollo with a drink in his hand, all he could do was smile. After him was Aphrodite, she walked up to him and was going to kiss him when he pushed her away and said "No."

"What? Why?"

"I just can't do this anymore."

"Are you ready to face her? She thought of what we are doing wrong."

"Ready as ever."

"*sigh* Fine. If that's what YOU wish...tutor's over. But my it was mighty fun."

"Thanks."

Poseidon ran off to talk to Athena but as he saw her, she was crying. He walked up to her.

"Pretty girl, crying alone in the dark. I thought you'd start war." Poseidon started

"*sniff* I wanted to unfortunately for me, *sniff*, I can't." Athena mumbled

Poseidon moved closer to her "I knew this pretty lady, she was everything a man could ask for."

"Hey I heeeeeeeaaaaaaard you!" Yelled Aphrodite

"Sorry!" Poseidon yelled back

Athena smiled "So what happened?"

"Well she thought I was cheating on her. I wasn't. I was asking for Aphrodite's help actually. She was teaching me how to get a pretty lady in bed. I thought it was worth it and so she taught me. Unfortunately it wasn't how the pretty lady saw it to be."

"You wanna get the pretty lady in bed?"

"Certainly."

Athena pressed her lips against his and Poseidon carried her off to his palace. He snapped his fingers and they were both starked naked. Poseidon set her down in the bed and kissed her neck all the way down to her stomach, then her legs making Athena moan.

Poseidon placed two fingers inside her cunt and she bit her lip until they bled. He smiled and gently pulled it out, only to replace it with his tongue. He licked her for about an hour.

"I am goooonaaaaa c-c-come!" Athena warned

As soon as she came Poseidon licked it off immediately. "Yum." Poseidon licked his lips and Athena sat up to suck Poseidon's cock. Athena licked the tip of his cock and soon was bobbing her head up and down his length.

"Keep going Athena, just keep going!" He ordered

Athena kept going for awhile and soon he came. "Mmmm... I like your taste." Athena said seductively. "More from where that came from." Poseidon assured her and pushed Athena back to the bed and slowly entered his cock in her. Athena screamed so loud that it echoed through out the room.

They kept going for the whole night till 5 in the morning.

"Athena?" Poseidon asked panting

"Yes?" She replied

"You are the sexiest woman, I have EVER met." Poseidon said "I love you."

"Water boy... I love you too."

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: If you hated the ending, sincerely apologize! I am just running low on ideas! AHHHHH! Are you guys making out in real life?<strong>

**Athena & Poseidon: Mmm, mmm, mmm! Uh yeah!  
><strong>

**Me: Coooooooooooooooooool! **

**All of us: Till next time! **


End file.
